


Ryzyko

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Sam, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Castiel i Dean w końcu zdecydowali się na ślub, który kończy się imprezą w barze. Wszyscy prócz Sam, kończą pijani. Co z tego wyniknie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryzyko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Kiedy Dean i Castiel w końcu postanowili wziąć ślub, po sześciu latach związku, Sam nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Myślała, że już nigdy tego nie zrobią, a tu proszę! I to w dodatku miał być całkowicie spontaniczny! Castiel zaprosił trójkę swoich braci, ale tylko Lucyfer i Gabriel mogli przyjechać. Michał powiedział, że gdyby uprzedzili go wcześniej, wziąłby sobie wolne i się pojawił, ale Sam wiedziała, że kłamał.

Od strony Deana miała być tylko ona i Bobby. Ich rodzina nie była zbyt duża i Sam cieszyła się, że nareszcie Cas oficjalnie do niej dołączy. Mogło mieć to też coś wspólnego z tym, że będzie teraz częściej widywała Lucyfera, w którym podkochiwała się od dwóch lat, od momentu, kiedy pomagał jej z przygotowaniem się do testów. W każdym razie, gdy w końcu nadszedł ten dzień, tuż po wyjściu z urzędu, całą szóstką wylądowali w barze, gdzie Dean i Cas zamierzali się upić. Siebie i całą resztę. I podczas gdy Sam, po ogólnym toaście, odstawiła kieliszek (ktoś w końcu będzie musiał ich wszystkich odwieźć), tak pozostali z radością korzystali ze wszystkich dostępnych alkoholi.

Dlatego koło drugiej w nocy wszyscy prócz niej byli całkowicie pijani. No, może też Bobby’ego, który dzięki wiekowi i doświadczeniu (i oczywiście mocnej głowie) jakoś się trzymał. Na tyle, żeby pomóc jest przetransportować resztę towarzystwa do Impali, a nie było to łatwe, bo ciągle któryś z panów chciał gdzieś iść (najczęściej Dean, dlatego Sam wpakowała go do bagażnika — w samochodzie od razu zrobiło się luźniej).

Najpierw odwiozła Deana, Castiela i Bobby’ego do ich domu, który był najbliżej. Potem następny w kolejce był Gabriel mieszkający parę przecznic od nich. Najdłuższą trasę musiała pokonać, by odwieźć Lucyfera — którego mieszkanie zładowało się niedaleko jej uniwerku, czyli dobre dwadzieścia minut drogi od nich.

— Saaam — zajęczał Lucyfer z tylnego siedzenia, gdy byli gdzieś w połowie trasy.

— Tak? — spytała spoglądając w lusterko, żeby móc go zobaczyć.

— Czy… czy jesteś na mnie zła? — spytał trochę bełkotliwie.

— Dlaczego miałabym być zła?

— Nie odpisałem ci w zeszłym tygodniu…

Nie wiedziała o jakiej wiadomości mówił, ale powiedziała:

— Nic się nie stało, Lucy, naprawdę.

— Ale powinienem!

— Po prostu o tym zapomnij, dobrze? Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

 

***

 

Sam nie wiedziała, jak udało jej się wejść z pijanym Lucyferem na trzecie piętro, ale wiedziała, że było to prostsze niż powrót do domu z Deanem w takim stanie. Lucy w przeciwieństwie do Deana, nie śpiewał wtedy piosenek AC/DC na cały blok i nie usiłował przekonać Sam, żeby pozwoliła jemu i Castielowi uprawiać seks na balkonie. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że Lucyfer był święty. O nie! Dobierał się do niej przez całą drogę na górę i choć w innej sytuacji i miejscu, Sam byłaby z tego zachwycona, tak teraz musiała go co jakiś czas powstrzymywać uderzeniem po rękach. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się go dostarczyć do łóżka, zdjąć mu buty oraz przypilnować, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, stwierdziła, że jej rola się tu kończy i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

— Saaam, nie idź jeszcze… — poprosił patrząc na nią wzrokiem zbitego psa.

— Ale…

— Proszę?

No kto by pomyślał, że po alkoholu robi się taki grzeczny…

Westchnęła i usiadła na brzegu łóżka.

— Widzisz? Zostałam. Pójdziesz teraz spać?

— Nie mówiłem, że jak zostaniesz to pójdę spać — powiedział przytulając się do wielkiej poduszki.

— Czyli mam iść? — spytała z uśmiechem, powoli podnosząc się z łóżka.

— Nie idź — poprosił znowu i złapał ją za rękę.

Usiadła z powrotem, pozwalając by ich ręce pozostały splecione.

— Położysz się koło mnie?

— Tylko jeśli nie będziesz mnie znowu obmacywał.

Zgodził się niechętnie, a ona skopała swoje buty i położyła się obok niego. Przytulił ją i chwilę później zasnął.

— Dlaczego nie mogłeś zacząć mnie obmacywać na trzeźwo? — spytała cicho, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. — Dostałbyś po łapach, ale poszlibyśmy na kawę, czy gdziekolwiek zabierasz swoje randki.

Lucyfer przytulił ją mocniej i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem uścisku.

— W co ja się wpakowałam?

 

***

 

Kiedy Dean się obudził, pierwszym co poczuł był mocny ból głowy świadczący o kacu i okropny posmak w ustach.

Uchylił ostrożnie oczy dostrzegając, że jest w swoim pokoju, a obok niego leżał jego partner.

— Cas? — wychrypiał. — Cas, wstawaj, mamy dzisiaj wziąć ślub.

— Dean, zamknij się — powiedział Castiel rzucając w niego poduszką. — Ślub braliśmy wczoraj i nie wiem, jak bardzo musiałeś się spić, żeby tego nie pamiętać.

Winchester spojrzał na swoją dłoń, a potem na tę Castiela, dostrzegając dwie proste obrączki ślubne. Wspomnienia z zeszłego wieczoru nagle do niego powróciły i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Miał męża! Cas był tylko jego!

— Co ci? — spytał Castiel. — Szczerzysz się jak głupi do sera. Jesteś jeszcze pijany, tak?

— Nie. Ale teraz jesteś tylko mój — powiedział i pocałował go namiętnie.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, wstał usiłując znaleźć świeżą koszulkę w bałaganie jaki panował w sypialni.

— Myślisz, że Sam już wstała? — spytał męża, w myślach wyobrażając już sobie miskę jajecznicy i boczek, które zawsze robiła jego siostra, gdy miał kaca.

— Pewnie tak, ona jako jedyna wczoraj nie piła, więc nie powinna mieć takiego problemu ze wstaniem.

— No to chodźmy się przekonać.

Dean wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył do kuchni. Nie znalazł tam jednak Sam, tylko Bobby’ego, który smażył coś na patelni.

— Widziałeś Sam? — spytał go.

— Chyba wczoraj nie wróciła — powiedział Singer, przewracając skwierczący boczek.

— Jak to: nie wróciła? — Dean zamarł oczami wyobraźni widząc wszystko to co najgorsze.

— Najpierw odwiozła nas, a potem Gabriela i Lucyfera. I powinna już wrócić, ale nie ma ani jej, ani samochodu.

 

***

 

Pół godziny zajęło Castielowi przekonanie Deana, że Sam pewnie nie wróciła tylko dlatego, że pojechała do akademików przespać się u Jess, żeby nie jeździć po nocy. Dean przyjął to wyjaśnienie, ale nie powstrzymało go to od chodzenia po całym pokoju i patrzenia co chwilę na zegarek. I dopiero kiedy usłyszał charakterystyczny ryk silnika Impali podjeżdżającej pod dom, uspokoił się i wyjrzał przez okno. Samochód stał na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Odetchnął z ulgą.

— Jedna z głowy — pomyślał. — Oby Sam też nic nie było.

Trzask drzwi później, jego siostra stała na środku pokoju pod ostrzałem trzech spojrzeń.

— Co? — spytała i jak gdyby nigdy nic rzuciła do Deana kluczyki, które ten odruchowo złapał.

— Gdzie byłaś? — spytał i obszedł ją dookoła, jakby sprawdzał czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku.

— U Lucyfera. Był tak zalany, że wolałam go nie zostawiać samego w mieszkaniu pełnym potencjalnie niebezpiecznych urządzeń — odpowiedziała i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

— Chcesz śniadanie? — zawołał jeszcze za nią.

— Dzięki, już jadłam.

Zniknęła za drzwiami sypialni.

Kiedy rzuciła się na łóżko, usiłowała przeanalizować to, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Jej brat wziął ślub. Wszyscy prócz niej się upili. Została na noc u Lucyfera, który się do niej dobierał. A rano… cóż, rano…

 

***

 

Sam obudził pocałunek. Tak delikatny, że z początku pomyślała, że jeszcze śni. Dopiero kiedy poczuła ciepły oddech na policzku zrozumiała, że to była rzeczywistość.

— Co robisz? — spytała otwierając oczy.

— Mówiłaś, że nie lubisz, jak się dobieram do ciebie, kiedy jestem nietrzeźwy. Więc stwierdziłem, że może teraz nie zaprotestujesz — powiedział z uśmieszkiem.

Nie wiedziała czy jest bardziej zdziwiona tym, że to pamiętał pomimo ilości drinków które wczoraj wypił, czy tym, że to zrobił.

— Ale nadal śmierdzisz alkoholem — powiedziała odpychając go i wstając z łóżka. — Chcesz śniadanie?

Ruszyła do kuchni i po znalezieniu wszystkiego — „Naprawdę, nie wiem jak możesz mieć tu taki bałagan, normalnie, jakbym widziała nasz dom, po tygodniu mojej nieobecności.” — zaczęła smażyć naleśniki.

Słyszała jak Lucyfer idzie do łazienki i szum wody pod prysznicem. Chwilę później pojawił się z włosami wciąż trochę ociekającymi wodą, w zdecydowanie za ciasnych jeansach i czarnym podkoszulku.

Wbrew sobie otaksowała go od góry do dołu, po czym podeszła bliżej i dała mu całusa w policzek.

— Widzisz? Od razu lepiej. Teraz nawet umówiłabym się z tobą na randkę — powiedziała i wróciła do smażenia naleśników.

— Poszłabyś? — spytał.

— Co?

— Czy poszłabyś ze mną na randkę? Jutro wieczorem, jeśli masz czas — powiedział obserwując ją uważnie.

— Jasne, czemu nie — uśmiechnęła się, wewnętrznie krzycząc ze szczęścia. — Pod warunkiem, że to ty powiesz o tym mojemu bratu. Oczywiście osobiście. Nie przez telefon, nie przez facebooka, tylko osobiście. I nawet nie myśl o wrobieniu w to Castiela.

 

***

 

Następnego wieczoru, Sam przetrząsała swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich rzeczy. Dopiero po półgodzinie stwierdziła, że po prostu założy zwykłą sukienkę, sięgającą trochę za kolana, a jak mu się nie spodoba, to może iść do diabła. Kiedy było parę minut po osiemnastej, usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

Pobiegła do przedpokoju, żeby je otworzyć, ale było już za późno. Dean dotarł tam pierwszy.

— Co ty tu robisz? — spytał Lucyfera. — Przyszedłeś do Casa? Cas! Przyszedł twój mniej fajny brat!

— Michał? — spytał Castiel podnosząc się z kanapy.

— Nie! Lucyfer. Jakby to był Michał, to powiedziałbym, że to ten, którego nie lubię.

Castiel wywrócił tylko oczami i wpuścił Lucyfera do środka.

— O co chodzi?

Sam obserwowała jak Lucyfer patrzy to na Casa, to na Deana, aż w końcu wyrzucił:

— Tak właściwie to nie przyszedłem do Casa. Przyszedłem do ciebie, Dean — powiedział i wyciągnął zza pleców butelkę whisky, którą wcisnął w ręce jej brata.

— Dlaczego mi to dajesz? — spytał podejrzliwie Dean, uważnie oglądając butelkę. — To trucizna, tak?

— Nie — Lucyfer wywrócił oczami. — To prezent.

— To, że to prezent nie znaczy, że nie może być zatruty — Dean odstawił butelkę na stół. — Więc dlaczego? Zarysowałeś dziecinkę, tak? Albo… — spojrzał na niego przerażony. — Obrzygałeś ją wczoraj? To dlatego Sam tyle zajął powrót, prawda?

— Dean, uspokój się — powiedziała Sam, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Dziecince nic się wczoraj nie stało.

— Coś się musiało stać, skoro…

— Umawiam się z twoją siostrą — powiedział Lucyfer, zanim Dean zdążył podzielić się z nimi kolejną serią domysłów.

— Z moją… Z MOJĄ SIOSTRĄ?! Ty?! — Lucyfer potwierdził skinieniem głowy i przesunął się tak, by stać trochę za Sam.

— A myślałam, że niczego się nie boisz — mruknęła do niego tak, żeby starszy Winchester nie usłyszał.

— Twój brat jest niezrównoważony, to się zalicza pod zupełnie inną sytuację — powiedział równie cicho Lucyfer.

— Jakby to był Gabriel, to bym się nawet ucieszył! Ale TY?!

— A co ci w nim przeszkadza, Dean? — spytała Sam krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Ma dobrą pracę, jest prawnikiem, brzydki też nie jest, no i już go znasz.

— To dlatego, że go znam!

— Wolałbyś, żeby to był Michał?

— Nie lubię go, ale to już on byłby lepszy!

Cas odciągnął Lucyfera kawałek dalej i powiedział:

— Chcesz mi zrujnować małżeństwo.

— Że co?

— Jak ona z tobą zerwie, to Dean cały czas będzie na ciebie narzekać i krzyczeć, a ja stanę w twojej obronie — no chyba, że ją skrzywdzisz — i wszystko się rozpadnie.

— Skąd pomysł, że mnie rzuci? — Lucyfer wyglądał na trochę urażonego.

— Bracie… One wszystkie cię w końcu rzucają.

— Któraś w końcu mnie nie rzuci. I to będzie Sam.

— Może i któraś cię nie rzuci, ale to na pewno nie będzie Sam.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo ona ma tyle inteligencji i godności osobistej, że w końcu cię zostawi.

 

***

 

Słowa Castiela się nie potwierdziły, co Lucyfer z radością mu wypomniał podczas swojego wesela.

— I widzisz! Nie rzuciła mnie.

— Ja bym się tak nie cieszył — mruknął Castiel. — Intercyzy nie podpisała, została przy swoim nazwisku, zawsze może się z tobą rozwieść i zostawić cię z niczym.

— A ja będę ją reprezentował na sprawie rozwodowej — powiedział szczerząc się Gabriel.

— Tak naprawdę to sama będzie mogła się reprezentować, w końcu po coś kończyła te studia prawnicze — zauważył Cas.

— Wolę, żeby reprezentowała Deana na waszej sprawie rozwodowej — odgryzł się Lucyfer.

— Lucy, braciszku… Ty jednego dnia w tej rodzinie nie przeżyjesz, bez mojego wsparcia.

— Wsparcia? Ty to nazywasz wsparciem? — spytał z niedowierzaniem pan młody.

— Wolisz sobie radzić z Deanem beze mnie?

Lucyfer tylko westchnął i odszedł by poszukać Sam. Stała niedaleko, rozmawiając z bratem.

— Dean! Już i tak poszłam ci na rękę zostając przy swoim nazwisku. Nie pozwolę ci się opiekować moimi dziećmi samemu, żebyś mógł je nastawiać przeciwko ojcu. I nie, nie wprowadzimy się do ciebie, żebyś mógł mieć na niego oko.

— Wcale bym ich nie nastawiał przeciwko…

Lucyfer podszedł i objął Sam od tyłu.

— Kłócicie się o mnie? — spytał, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy Dean spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

Odszedł w kierunku baru, prawdopodobnie by się upić i zapomnieć o tym, że jego mała siostra, wcale już nie jest taka mała. Obserwował stamtąd jak Lucyfer prowadzi ją na parkiet, by zatańczyć z nią pierwszy taniec.

Po chwili dosiadł się do niego Castiel.

— Nie wiem po co nam był ten ślub — mruknął Dean. — Tylko ich ze sobą wyswataliśmy.

Castiel zachichotał.

— Płacimy niższe podatki — przypomniał mu. — A wyswatali to się sami, przy pomocy wielkiej ilości alkoholu, z tego co wiem, w każdym razie.

— Wciąż mi się to nie podoba — powiedział Dean zamawiając sobie jeszcze jedną szkocką.

— Mnie też się to nie podoba.

— Sugerujesz, że moja siostra jest zła? — Gdyby wzrok mógłby zabijać…

— Nie, po prostu znam mojego brata. Ale Dean, myśl pozytywnie. Zawsze może się z nim rozwieść, po tym jak już będą mieli parę wspaniałych dzieci. Wprowadzi się wtedy do nas, ty je zepsujesz i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. No, może prócz Lucyfera i Sam, ale…

— Ona będzie szczęśliwa — powiedział Dean, — bo w końcu się od niego uwolni.

Cas wolał nie wspominać, jak bardzo w to wątpił. W końcu mijały już prawie cztery lata odkąd Lucyfer i Sam byli ze sobą razem, będąc bardzo szczęśliwą parą, mimo wszystko.

Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Winchester gdzieś zniknął. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć jego głos:

— Siostro, rozwiedź się z nim. Będę ci częściej pożyczał samochód jeśli to zrobisz… I nawet podzielę się swoim ciastem!

 


End file.
